Послание жителям Федерации
by Isca Lox
Summary: Предсмертное послание краснорубашечника жителям Федерации планет. Юмор, дарк. Осторожно: жестокая смерть, увечья и деформации, оргии, алкоголь, наркотики!


Прошу вас, если вы читаете эту запись, если в вашем сердце еще жива любовь к звездам, к человечеству, к новому и неизведанному, если вы верите, что даже самую прогнившую систему можно исправить, то распространите этот текст по Федерации и за ее пределами! Я и сам постараюсь что-то сделать, но опасаюсь, что могу не успеть. Они не дремлют! Умоляю, помогите мне! Помогите Земле! Помогите Вулкану! Помогите всем нам!  
Я спешу, и из-за этого запись может выйти излишне сумбурной, но нет времени править текст. Подозреваю, что за мной уже идут. Однако я все же постараюсь описать все подробно, чтобы ничего не упустить.  
Начну с самого начала.

Я – Джон Кокс, и я краснорубашечник. Вы все слышали рассказы о том, как тяжело приходится десанту в Звездном флоте, ведь правда? Высокая смертность, жестокие инопланетяне, прогнившие насквозь цивилизации, целиком посвятившие все свое время изобретению новых изощренных пыток.  
Вы, вероятно, считаете эти слухи досужими вымыслами или суеверным бредом? И я тоже так думал, пока не получил свою первую форму.  
Все дело в том, что я всегда был очень неуклюжим. Ребенком я разбивал коленки несчетное количество раз, подростком, подрабатывая после учебы в забегаловке, облил кофе не менее дюжины посетителей, а созрев до встреч с девушками, оттоптал им десятки ног, лап, ложноножек и иных форм конечностей (да, антропофилом я никогда не был).  
Это свойство не пропало и в зрелом возрасте – скажу лишь, что с ныне покойной женой я познакомился, уронив ей на ногу фазер, а первую благодарственную речь от капитана Кирка услышал после того, как случайно упал на панель навигации и увел корабль в варп-прыжок как раз в тот момент, когда по нему дал залп клингонский флагман.  
Как видите, я не только неуклюж, я еще и удачлив, и именно поэтому я сейчас и пишу это письмо в никуда, надеясь, что фортуна поможет мне и на этот раз.

Но не буду отвлекаться. Получив свою первую форму, я умудрился порвать ее в тот же день, удачно напоровшись на электродрель (в прямом смысле удачно – ведь форма пострадала, а я нет). Возможно, вы не знаете, так как в Федерации стараются об этом не распространяться, чтобы не зародить ненужных подозрений, но форму краснорубашечников никогда не реплицируют, ее присылают уже готовой. Говорят, что такова традиция, что это дань уважения перед самыми низкооплачиваемыми членами космических экипажей с самой рисковой работой и высокой смертностью. Да, я и сам верил этой нелепой выдумке, пока не испортил свою форму, полностью и безнадежно.  
Конечно, можно было сходить к лейтенанту Джонсону и попросить новую, но за день до этого я вылил на него стакан молока, а еще за два дня – заехал ему в глаз трикодером, так что, как вы понимаете, испытывать судьбу мне совсем не хотелось. И тогда я совершил неслыханное – я подошел к репликатору и заказал себе новую форму. Ясное дело, ничего не вышло – ведь в штаб-квартире сидят не дураки. Но и я тоже не лыком шит – техника меня всегда интересовала, а в Академии я прошел три спецкурса по корабельному оборудованию.  
К тому же я периодически сидел на форумах техслужбы и достаточно хорошо знал обо всех проблемах и багах системы. Не буду подробно описывать, как я обошел систему защиты, скажу лишь, что через полчаса форма у меня была. По виду она не отличалась от любой другой, но по сути, как я вскоре выяснил, была совершенно иной.

Как я уже объяснил, мне всегда везло, но после того, как я реплицировал форму, моя удачливость возросла стократ. Смешно, но я и сам не подозревал, насколько мне везет, не замечая очевидного еще несколько месяцев. Да, мои друзья гибли и получали увечья, но у нас опасная работа, я и не ждал иного. Прозрение пришло внезапно – когда, вопреки устоявшейся традиции, в вылазку на поверхность планеты отправились только краснорубашечники, без капитана и старшего помощника, а вернулся обратно лишь я один. Все остальные были убиты – энсина Джонса придавило камнями, Элиза Миллс погибла от руки бандита, а еще двое новичков, имен которых я даже не успел запомнить, свалились в реку и были сожраны местной разновидностью пираний. Возвращаясь на «Энтерпрайз» в полном одиночестве (если не считать изувеченные тела) и мрачном расположении духа, я впервые серьезно задумался о том, почему мои товарищи гибнут, а я нет. Джонс, Миллс, Элдман, Ферман, до них Уллс и Мезинцев, а до них… на борту «Энтерпрайза» я материализовался в холодном поту – и не потому, что боялся транспортатора. Просто я внезапно осознал, что за три месяца службы на корабле состав краснорубашечников полностью сменился, и не один раз! Если подумать, единственным исключением из этого правила, единственным, кто служил здесь дольше меня и все еще ни разу не пострадал, был энсин Лоддсон.  
С ним нужно было поговорить.

Эрик Лоддсон никогда не казался мне особенно дружелюбным, поэтому я решил, что лучше сделать это во время очередной предоргии. Тут, думаю, стоит объяснить тем, кто плохо знаком с обычаями Звездного флота, что предоргия – это неофициальное название оргии краснорубашечников, предваряющей вылазку на планету. Впрочем, официального названия у этого мероприятия нет – оно, конечно же, неформальное. Хотя штаб-квартира и в курсе этой традиции, она предпочитает закрывать на нее глаза – высшие чины справедливо считают, что краснорубашечники должны иметь хоть какие-то радости в жизни. А может, опасаются бунта, не знаю. Как бы то ни было, суть в том, что штаб-квартира делает вид, будто ни о чем не догадывается, а краснорубашечники продолжают тайно встречаться перед каждым новым заданием. Я, как и все, всегда прилежно участвовал в оргиях, даже несмотря на то, что не люблю спиртное и не одобряю наркотики, – я считаю, что традиции нужно поддерживать. До этого момента я не мог и предположить, что есть те, кто плюет на устои и обычаи, и что Эрик Лоддсон из их числа.

Появившись на следующей предоргии, я его так и не нашел, а искал я тщательно. Битый час я ходил между совокупляющимися телами, внимательно вглядываясь в бессмысленные лица. Один раз я принял за него полного энсина, который пытался собрать рассыпавшийся на пол кокаин в ровную дорожку, не обращая внимания на то, что в это же самое время Джина Рагацца имела его в зад огромным вибратором, а еще один раз я полез искать его среди энергично совокупляющейся группы энсинов и с трудом выбрался обратно (признаться, мой член в процессе все же немного пострадал – на нем остались отпечатки чьих-то зубов), но это неважно. Важно то, что я дважды обошел все помещение, но Лоддсона так и не увидел. И тут я совершил еще один безрассудный поступок – я ушел. Конечно, для вида я еще минут десять трахал энсина Пиквика в зад, затем отсосал Джонсу и Робинсону, после влез между масштабными бюстами двух новых девиц, но этим и ограничился. Никакой водки, никакого кокаина, выбрался из машинного отделения я трезвым, чистым и очень испуганным: все-таки уйти с предоргии – это очень плохая примета.

И тут мне в очередной раз повезло. На подходе к каютам я увидел знакомую широкую спину. Спина быстро двигалась прочь и, я был почти уверен, принадлежала энсину Лоддсону. Я рванул вперед, не таясь и громко топая, но почти сразу же решил изменить тактику, потому что мне вдруг стало интересно, куда же может направляться Лоддсон в то время, когда должен предаваться греху и разврату.  
Как я вскоре выяснил, Эрик Лоддсон шел в транспортаторную. Он вошел внутрь, а я остался стоять перед закрытыми дверьми и дилеммой. Пробраться внутрь незамеченным я не мог – открываясь, автоматические двери издавали громкий свист. Передо мной стоял выбор: остаться здесь и подождать, пока энсин пойдет обратно, или же последовать за ним и обнаружить свое присутствие. Быстро прикинув, я выбрал компромиссный вариант – подождал минут пять, чтобы Лоддсон успел начать то, чем собирался заниматься в транспортаторной (а вряд ли он хотел транспортироваться в открытый космос – нет, его целью было что-то еще), а затем открыто вошел.  
Моим глазам предстала удивительная картина – Лоддсон, одетый в штатское (верх на нем был красный, так что я заметил, что это не форма, только сейчас), стоял за панелью управления и испуганно смотрел в мою сторону, а рядом с ним энсин Чань в совершенно неуместном полосатом халате склонился над каким-то громоздким и явно самодельным прибором. На транспортировочном круге мерцала чья-то фигура, постепенно распадаясь на атомы и тая.

– Кокс, что ты здесь делаешь? – испуганно спросил Лоддсон, и Чань наконец-то тоже обернулся и, заметив меня, охнул.  
– Я хотел бы спросить у вас троих, то есть, уже двоих, то же самое, – сказал я как можно более грозно.  
– На объяснения нет времени! – воскликнул Лоддсон. – Сейчас начнется. Уходи, пока не поздно, иначе и ты окажешься втянут в эту историю! Уходи, прошу!  
– Никуда я не пойду, – я упрямо сложил руки на груди, пытаясь всем своим видом показать, что не сдвинусь ни на шаг. – А вот вам все же лучше прямо сейчас объясниться, почему вы здесь, а не на предоргии. Срочные дела подождут!  
– Что же, сам еще пожалеешь! – раздосадовано бросил Лоддсон. – Но подожди хотя бы десять минут, хорошо?

Я стал было возражать, но меня полностью проигнорировали, потому что в ту же секунду загудел и зашатался странный прибор, будто едва справляясь с нагрузкой. Он натужно рычал и переваливался с бока на бок, а затем вдруг выпустил радужный луч в сторону транспортаторной площадки. Неужели это было самодельное устройство для транспортровки? Я удивленно открыл рот, наблюдая, как на черном круге материализуется что-то красное, извивающееся и кровоточащее. Сначала я даже не понял, что это, но, присмотревшись, разобрал отдельные детали: ухо, растущее на голой человеческой ноге, сердце, неритмично выплескивающее кровь на окружающие его зубы и пальцы, кишки, обвивающие член, две руки, сросшиеся в единое целое, ободранные до мяса и обмотанные брючиной. Очевидно, что эта бесформенная груда мяса и тряпок когда-то была гуманоидом.  
- Что за… – начал я и взялся за фазер.

Лоддсон и Чань тоже потянулись к поясам с оружием, и я повернул фазер в их сторону, пребывая в полной уверенности, что стрелять будут в меня. Но нет, они направили стволы на груду мяса и выстрелили безо всяких колебаний. Страшная груда кровавых ошметков растаяла в воздухе, оставив на площадке кровавое пятно.  
Пора было перейти к решительным действиям и выяснить, что здесь происходит.  
– Не двигаться, или буду стрелять! – закричал я, но и в этот раз на меня не обратили внимания, потому что транспортатор заработал во второй раз, и на промокшем от крови круге материализовался энсин Вудс.  
– Ты в порядке? – одновременно воскликнули Лоддсон и Чань, бросаясь к товарищу. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– В полном. Как обычно, – ответил тот, пожимая плечами и оглядываясь. – А этот… второй, он уже появлялся?  
– Да. Мы его… полностью дематериализовали, – ответил Эрик.  
– Значит, наша теория полностью подтвердилась, – печально вздохнул Вудс.  
– Да кто-нибудь уже объяснит мне, что здесь происходит?! – закричал я, вконец потеряв терпение.  
– Боюсь, что нам придется, – сказал Лоддсон, наконец-то повернувшись в мою сторону. – Ты все видел, так что теперь перед тобой выбор: присоединиться к нам или быть убитым. Но перед тем, как ты примешь решение, мы тебе все объясним. Мы же не монстры, как некоторые другие!  
– Вообще-то и у меня в руках тоже фазер, – ответил я, – но я выслушаю вас просто потому, что мне интересно.  
– Предлагаю пойти в мою каюту, меня не подозревают, – сказал Чань. – И давайте быстрее, пока предоргия не закончилась, иначе у остальных возникнет много вопросов.

***

Когда мы расселись вокруг письменного стола в каюте Чаня, Лоддсон внимательно посмотрел на меня и пару секунд многозначительно молчал, а затем безо всяких предисловий спросил:  
– Почему ты не на предоргии?  
Я встретил честный и открытый взгляд его глаз (двух голубых и одного желтого, с кошачьим зрачком) и задумался, как действовать дальше. Рассказать о своих подозрениях? Но не выдадут ли меня? Лоддсон, хотя и был угрюмым молчуном, производил впечатление честного человека, да и Вудсу я симпатизировал, поэтому решил рискнуть.  
– Я искал тебя. Я узнал, что с красной формой десанта что-то не так, а еще вычислил, что ты – единственный, кто ни разу не попадал в переделки, несмотря на то, что тоже краснорубашечник.  
Лоддсон удивленно поднял брови:  
– А ты знаешь больше, чем я думал, – с ворчливым уважением произнес он. – Я-то считал, что ты случайно испортил свою форму и реплицировал себе замену.  
– Так и было, – признал я. – Догадался я уже после этого.  
– Молодец, – улыбнулся Лоддсон одобрительно.  
– На самом деле, мы как раз собирались с тобой поговорить, – вмешался Вудс. – Потому что заметили – ты всегда возвращаешься с новых планет целым и невредимым. Они, – он кивнул, указывая в ту сторону, где находился мостик, – рано или поздно заметили бы и приняли меры.  
– Да, те, кто знают, стараются не выделяться, – подтвердил Лоддсон. – Они переводятся с корабля на корабль и подчищают архивы. Я и сам здесь слишком уж задержался, но мне нужно было закончить эксперимент.  
– Кстати, об эксперименте, – встрял я. – Вы не хотите объяснить, что происходит?  
Эрик Лоддсон мрачно кивнул:  
– Да, мы все расскажем, но ответь мне вначале – ты понял, в чем цель убийств краснорубашечников?  
– У них есть цель? Разве это убийства, а не случайные смерти? То есть не очень-то и случайные, как я теперь понимаю, а, видимо, подстроенные… - я окончательно запутался и замолчал.  
– А разве подстроенная смерть не есть убийство? – Вудс рассмеялся печальным утробным смехом. – Вся система Звездного флота держится на наших смертях! Давайте, начну я. Приготовься, потому что история будет долгой!

Как оказалось, Джереми Вудс с самого детства интересовался работой транспортаторов. Он вырос в нетипичной семье – его отец был католическим священником, а мать – жрицей интизилианского культа. Несмотря на различия в вере, родители его жили дружно, и так же дружно сходились в одном: с транспортаторами было что-то не так.  
– Вот подумай, сынок! – любил повторять его отец, когда сын расстраивался, что все его друзья добираются до парка аттракционов за минуту, использовав транспортатор, а ему с родителями приходится долго лететь на маршрутном шаттле. – Нам говорят, что транспортатор разбирает тебя на молекулы, при этом запоминая, в каком порядке они расположены, а затем переносит их в другое место и там собирает в единое целое. Но куда при этом девается твоя душа? Разве может бездумная машина перенести ее через космос и затем вставить обратно?  
– Может, она летит за атомами сама, потому что к ним привязана? – робко пытался найти объяснение Вудс.  
– Какая глупость! – вмешивалась мать, возбужденно размахивая всеми шестью руками, – слушай отца и никогда, никогда не пользуйся транспортаторами. Это изобретение Малинкулудариванатридипиоррррлата!  
– Дьявола, – уточнял отец.  
– И его тоже, – дипломатично соглашалась мать.  
– А вдруг никакой души нет? – дерзко спрашивал Джереми, пораженный собственной смелостью.  
Отец закатывал глаза, будто слышал полную глупость, но все же отвечал:  
– А пусть бы и так. Но с тем, что у человека есть сознание, ты ведь не станешь спорить? Разве может оно быть воссоздано машиной в том же виде, что и раньше? Сомневаюсь, что сознание – это просто набор электрических импульсов!

Несмотря на это, Джереми транспортаторы нравились. Он вообще любил новые технологии, неизведанное, космос, научные открытия, и мечтал, что, когда вырастет, сможет пользоваться транспортатором, как и все остальные. Однако, несмотря на то, что мальчик так и не оставил свою мечту, слова родителей зародили в нем сомнения. А вдруг здесь на самом деле что-то было не так?  
И что оставалось делать бедному мальчику, а затем и юноше, раздираемому внутренними противоречиями? Только пойти в Академию Звездного флота и выучиться на техника космического корабля!

– Но и в Академии мои вопросы остались без ответа, – продолжал Вудс, потирая тремя левыми руками окладистую бороду, а правыми раздражающе постукивая по столу. – Я хотел изучать транспортаторы, но, как оказалось, почти вся информация о них засекречена. Даже для того, чтобы принять участие в ежемесячном техосмотре, нужен специальный доступ. А у меня в процессе учебы возникало все больше вопросов – например, как атомы не теряются по дороге? Почему им не мешают препятствия, например, спутники и астероиды, встречающиеся на их пути?  
– И по репликаторам, кстати, тоже все засекречено, – встрял Чань. – Они меня всегда интересовали, но в академии я не смог получить ответа ни на один вопрос!  
– Именно, – кивнул Вудс. – Тогда я решил, что изучу транспортаторы на практике, и, после окончания, пошел в десант. Так я стал краснорубашечником. Моим первым местом службы стал «Девиант», где я, при первой же возможности, проник в транспортаторную...  
– ...и натолкнулся на меня, – широко улыбнулся Лоддсон.  
– Эта зараза посреди ночи в одиночку разбирала транспортатор, – с восхищением покачал головой Вудс. – И если бы я не пришел и не помог, то к утру собрать все обратно он бы точно не успел!  
– Да успел бы, не гони, – шутливо толкнул его локтем Лоддсон. – Ну ладно, мы отвлеклись. Думаю, теперь мой черед рассказать свою историю.

Лоддсон был простым и честным гуманоидом с планеты Оррукан. Он привык верить окружающим, и потому официальное объяснение принципа действия транспортатора не вызвало у него никаких сомнений. Раз так говорят профессора, читающие лекции студентам, значит, так и есть! Закончив Академию с отличием, он с радостью принял назначение техником десанта на «Девиант». Пару недель все шло хорошо, но затем вдруг, при транспортировке, произошел сбой.

– Обычно из транспортаторной просят выйти побыстрее, чтобы мы не мешали работе, – объяснил Лоддсон. – Но в тот раз там были какие-то накладки – техник, стоявший за пультом управления, очень нервничал и совсем не обращал на нас внимания. Ну, я и посмотрел на панель управления, из интереса. И знаете, что я увидел? Еще четыре подвисших сигнала – будто на борт вернулась вторая поисковая партия. Это было очень странно, и я, из любопытства, решил посмотреть, что же произошло. А я хороший компьютерщик, могу взломать любую систему.

Эрик Лоддсон ночью тайком проник в транспортаторную, частично разобрал панель управления, подключил к ней свой трикодер и залез в логи. И обнаружил странную вещь: судя по журналу, группа из четырех человек вообще не телепортировалась на планету в тот день. Их сигналы подвисли из-за ошибки системы и затем, уже под вечер, были перемещены на площадку транспортатора в складе В.

– Но я-то знал, что мы были той на планете! – горячо говорил Лоддсон, размахивая руками. – Я и сам там был! Нужно было во всем разобраться. Тут как раз появился Вудс, и мы, быстро выяснив, что преследуем одну цель, отправились на склад. Тот был заперт, а на двери установлен код доступа самого высокого уровня. Но это нас не остановило – мы неделю по ночам разбирались, что к чему, и сумели обмануть систему. Внутри оказалась еще одна площадка транспортатора, а еще бесконечные ряды морозильных камер и какое-то странное оборудование неизвестного назначения. Я открыл одну камеру, и знаете, что обнаружил? Огромные и бесформенные куски мяса! – Он поежился, будто заново переживая ту ночь. – Мясо вперемешку с искореженными костями, беспорядочно приросшие к нему органы и части тела: сердце, сросшееся с желудком, кишки, растущие из того, что больше всего напоминает человеческую руку, антенны андорианца, проросшие из вполне человеческой ноги, и заросшие кудрявыми длинными волосами. Никаких сомнений – это все были жутко изуродованные останки гуманоидов – людей, в основном. И что само страшное, на некоторых из них была форма Звездного флота!

Оправившись от шока, Лоддсон и Вудс продолжили изучать склад и обнаружили еще много интересного. Например, огромный контейнер, полный обрывков красной формы.  
– Дело в том, что эти… трупы, или как их еще назвать? В общем, некоторые из них были в форме, но только не в форме десанта. Мы несколько раз видели обрывки красной ткани, застрявшие в мясе, но Вудс не погнушался и проверил – на трупах была форма инженерного отдела, а не десанта. А вот формы десантников они собирали в отдельный контейнер. Так мы заподозрили, что здесь тоже что-то нечисто. А затем я взломал компьютер и проверил логи транспортатора – и оказалось, что каждый раз, когда на планету якобы спускалась десантная группа, на склад тоже перемещалось несколько человек.  
Я удивленно нахмурился, пытаясь сложить все воедино.  
– Ты понимаешь, – объяснил Лоддсон, заметив мое недоумение, – в день высадки логи официального транспортатора показывали, что на поверхность планеты никто не спускался. А логи транспортатора на складе – что группа из нескольких человек переместилась туда. Дошло, что это значит?

Я непонимающе покачал головой:  
– Но как такое возможно? Ведь ты сам сказал, что был на планете в тот день.  
– Такое очень даже возможно, если нам врали о самом принципе работы транспортатора! – возбужденно встрял Вудс. – Подумай сам! Нам всем рассказывают, что транспортатор разбирает тебя на атомы и перемещает в нужное место, где собирает обратно. Некоторое количество частиц по дороге неизбежно теряется, и их восстанавливают из памяти транспортатора, если в ней, конечно, сохранены логи предыдущих перемещений. Но какая часть частиц теряется? В Академии говорили, что не больше двадцати процентов, но сейчас я понимаю, что это неправдоподобно. Двадцать процентов долетает до места назначения, и это в лучшем случае. А если телепортация осуществляется на новую планету, где нет транспортаторов и, соответственно, никаких записей журнала? Как тогда восстанавливают утерянное? К тому же, по официальной версии, транспортаторы и репликаторы используют одинаковые технологии. Но почему тогда транспортаторы могут перемещать живую материю, а репликаторы не могут ее создавать? Репликатор может сделать тебе точную копию кошки, но это будет мертвая кошка! Возможно, технологии здесь все же используются принципиально иные?  
– А я знаю о нескольких случаях, когда членов экипажа восстанавливали по логам транспортатора, – добавил Чань. – Я раньше служил на «Интервеншене», так там при транспортировке потеряли капитана, а затем восстановили предыдущую копию. Та, конечно, не помнила, что делала после отправления на планету, но в целом ничем не отличалась от прежнего капитана.  
– В общем, тогда мы начали догадываться, что происходит на самом деле, – сказал Лоддсон. – Никакой пересылки атомов из одного места в другое не происходит. В место назначения пересылается только информация – полное описание человека или кого-то еще. А вот само тело не перемещается в пункт назначения, современные технологии просто не способны перенести его на такое расстояние, по дороге не растеряв половину. Самое большее, что может сделать транспортатор – это переместить тело на расстояние в сто метров, на закрытый и засекреченный склад на том же корабле. И то, на место оно попадает не в самом приглядном виде – хотя это уже, как я подозреваю, сделано в целях экономии энергии. Всегда легче собрать бесформенную массу, чем гуманоида! Но межпланетная телепортация? Тем более, телепортация живых существ? Нет, это нереально!  
– Живые формы слишком сложны для перемещения! Другое дело – используя полученные данные, создать точную копию тела, а затем записать поверх информацию о личности, – согласился с ним Чань. – Сделать этакого клона!  
– Нам еще не удалось выяснить, как эту проблему обходят на новых планетах, – добавил Лоддсон. – Ведь там нет репликаторов или транспортаторов, чтобы создать новое тело. Один наш товарищ как раз занимается этой проблемой.  
– То есть, вы хотите сказать, что те тела, что вы нашли, это…  
– Да, это тела тех, кто транспортировался с «Энтерпрайза», – серьезно кивнул Лоддсон. – Сегодня ты застал нас за экспериментом – мы хотели на практике подтвердить то, что уже знали в теории. Мы перенастроили транспортатор так, чтобы он переслал оригинал Вудса не в грузовой отсек, а обратно в транспортаторную. Ну, ты все видел сам.

Я задумался.  
– Но велика ли разница? – спросил я наконец. – Насколько существенно то, что транспортаторы делают копию, а не перемещают человека атом за атомом?  
– Для человечества в целом разница несущественна, – согласился Лоддсон. – Но вот для оригинала она важна – он-то ведь умирает! При высадке на планету там оказываются клоны, а не те, кто встал на площадку транспортатора на корабле! К тому же, мы подозреваем, что все, кто пользуется транспортатором – зомби, – неожиданно закончил он и довольно замолчал.  
– Что? – спросил я, открыв рот от удивления. – Зомби? Ну это уж слишком!  
– Да, зомби, – подтвердил Вудс. – Помнишь о моем отце и так пугавшей его потере души?  
– Да, – кивнул я, уже догадываясь, к чему он клонит.  
– Как ты думаешь, есть ли душа у тебя? У нас? У других гуманоидов?  
– Не знаю, – я пожал плечами. – Наверное. Это никому не известно.  
– Ну хорошо, про людей никто не в курсе, но вот у вулканцев есть катра. Что происходит с ней при транспортировке? Ее тоже разбирают на атомы? Но она ведь нематериальна, а значит, это невозможно. Она летит вслед за телом и снова входит в него? Если даже и так, то это ей не поможет – ведь тело перемещается в грузовой отсек! Вряд ли она мчится вслед за информацией о человеке и вселяется в клона, ведь так?  
Я кивнул.  
– Вулканцы и люди очень похожи, мы произошли от общих предков, – добавил Вудс. – Так почему же у вулканцев есть катра, а у нас нет ее аналога, души? И почему никто из ученых не проводит исследования в этой области? Может быть, это заговор и изучать тему им попросту запрещено!

В его словах была логика. Я задумался, пытаясь понять, что же это все означает. Значит, Звездный флот убивает людей, а служить продолжают их бездушные копии, «зомби», как метко назвал их (то есть нас) Лоддсон.  
– Но зачем? – спросил я вслух. – Почему бы тогда не использовать безопасные шаттлы?  
– И с этого места лучше продолжу я, – ответил мне Чань. – Потому что речь пойдет о репликаторах, а это мой конек. Скажи, ты когда-нибудь задумывался, как работают репликаторы? Или, точнее, о том, можно ли создавать материю из ничего?  
Я покачал головой.  
– И я тоже, до определенного момента, – начал Чань свой рассказ.

Чань И не был краснорубашечником, в его обязанности входил ремонт оборудования членов экипажа.  
– Мне разрешалось чинить все, кроме репликаторов, – пояснил он. – Трикодеры, обычные и медицинские, фазеры, коммуникаторы. А репликаторами занимался специальный техник, лейтенант Джоунс. Однако меня интересовала одна вещь – из чего репликаторы создают вещи и продукты? Нельзя же создать материю из ничего! Конечно, они используют отходы и мусор, но разве их достаточно? Совершенно точно нет! Насколько мне было известно из находящихся в открытом доступе общих статей, репликаторы не используют космический мусор. Его просто невозможно собрать на варп-скорости, так что необходимость периодически снижать скорость и собирать космический мусор сказалась бы на сроках перелетов. Корабли Звездного флота также не берут с собой запас материалов для переработки – это многократно повысило бы затраты на исследования дальнего космоса. Вначале я думал, что тут наверняка используется энергия варп-ядра, но нет – ее едва хватает для работы двигателя, да и дилитий невероятно дорог. Будь он нужен еще и для репликаторов, расходы возросли бы настолько, что космические путешествия в принципе стали бы невозможны. Так что же используется для того, чтобы накормить, напоить, одеть более четырехсот человек, да еще и заменить вышедшее из строя оборудование?

И тут я догадался.  
– Трупы! – прошептал я ошеломленно. – Неужели это те тела, которые вы нашли? Но подождите, тут что-то не сходится. Если десантная группа высаживается на планету, а затем возвращается обратно, то для того, чтобы воссоздать их здесь, на «Энтерпрайзе», нужно будет то же количество материи. И для этого используют их же трупы, это логично!  
– Это так, – сказал Чань. – Но вспомни, сколько краснорубашечников возвращается обратно на корабль? Большинство из них гибнет на поверхности.  
– Трупы некоторых из них доставляют обратно, – возразил я.  
– И еще вопрос, куда идут эти трупы. Вы слышали хотя бы об одном корабле Звездного флота, который вернулся бы на Землю, чтобы отдать тело умершего родственникам? – спросил Вудс.  
– Ну, тут-то все ясно. Я сам видел, как одного из офицеров хоронили – его положили в гроб и отправили в открытый космос! – я нервно дернул плечом. Иррационально, конечно, но тема избавления от тел была мне неприятна.  
– Так то офицер! – не согласился Лоддсон. – А краснорубашечники? А энсины из других подразделений? Что с ними? Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы их хоронили?  
– Вы думаете, что их тела идут в репликатор? И что это их мы потом едим?  
– Вероятность высока, – добавил Вудс, – девяносто восемь процентов.  
– К тому же, я уверен, что в те трупы, которые воссоздают на «Энтерпрайзе», материи недокладывают, – пояснил Чань. – Тот офицер, про похороны которого я рассказывал, был достаточно полным. А в гробу казался совсем худышкой. Видимо, на нем сэкономили материалы – никто ведь не будет разбираться, столько же весит труп, сколько и при жизни, или нет.  
– А часть краснорубашечников так никогда и не возвращается на корабль, даже в виде трупа, – добавил Лоддсон. – Их распыляет фазером, заваливает камнями, смывает водой. Так что на обратную партию тратится в разы меньше… сырья.  
– Вот так вот, – подытожил Вудс. – Теперь ты знаешь всю правду. Флот работает на трупах. Кстати, мы подозреваем, что именно поэтому на новые планеты десантные группы отправляются без скафандров.  
– И еще, что предоргии на самом деле были придуманы штаб-квартирой. Им это выгодно! Ведь если бы практически все краснорубашечники перед высадкой не страдали от страшного похмелья или ломки или не были бы все еще под кайфом после предшествующей ночи, кто-нибудь из них наверняка давно сложил бы два и два.  
– А форма десантников? – напомнил я, стараясь переварить новую информацию. Это давалось мне нелегко – ведь только что мой мир буквально перевернулся с ног на голову!  
– Ах да, красные рубашки! Тут та же логика. Как нам удалось выяснить, их делают из специальной ткани, с добавлением одурманивающих веществ, влияющих на скорость реакции. Этим и объясняется высокая смертность – трудно нормально функционировать в экстремальных условиях, когда мало что соображаешь!  
– Из-за этого нашу форму и не производят с помощью репликаторов, а шьют вручную – у репликаторов установлен запрет на производство любых наркотических веществ.  
– Кроме кокаина, который нужен для оргий, – горько добавил Вудс.  
– Поэтому ткань рубашек и срезают с трупов – ее используют повторно, чтобы сэкономить.  
– Мы все, конечно же, избавились от своей формы, как только об этом узнали.

Признаться, к этому моменту голова у меня уже кружилась. Мои (да и большинства членов Федерации) представления о Звездном флоте оказались в корне неверны – эта организация оказалась чудовищем, огромной колесницей Джаггарнатха, под колесами которой гибли миллионы краснорубашечников.  
– Ну вот, – подытожил Вудс, – теперь ты знаешь ровно столько же, сколько и мы. Что скажешь, Кокс? Ты с нами или с ними?  
Я покачал головой, все еще безуспешно пытаясь упорядочить мысли.  
– Если бы не красная форма и не увиденное, я бы вам не поверил. Я и сейчас-то верю с трудом! Но все же в вашей истории что-то не сходится. Значит, вы считаете, что транспортировки как таковой не существует. По сути, транспортатор просто убирает с глаз долой человека в одном месте, а в другом реплицирует его копию. Но откуда берется сырье – то есть оставшиеся после перемещения с помощью транспортатора трупы? Ведь если кто-то попал на корабль с помощью транспортатора, значит, его тело осталось в том месте, откуда он телепортировался, так? Тогда все трупы остались на родных планетах членов экипажа!  
– Вспомни, как ты попал на «Энтерпрайз» в первый раз, - сказал Вудс.  
Я напряг память. Да, он был прав! Всех новичков собрали в один шаттл и в нем доставили на борт. Тогда мне показалось это странным, но сейчас все встало на свои места – на корабль нужно было доставить оригиналы тел, чтобы потом использовать их для репликации!

Это стало последней каплей. Если до этого у меня оставались сомнения, то теперь я поверил безоговорочно.  
– Ребята, я с вами! – горячо произнес я. – И мы должны что-то делать!  
– Отлично! – пожал мне руку Чань. – Нас немного, на всех кораблях флота наберется около сотни, но мы делаем что можем. Мы стараемся не выделяться, а чтобы никого из высшего офицерского состава не смутила наша живучесть, часто меняем место службы и подправляем архивы. И твоя помощь нам точно не помешает! Давай нюхнем кокаина и приступим к работе!

Это было две недели назад. Разговор напугал меня, но и дал надежду – если есть люди (и другие гуманоиды), которые не боятся бороться с системой, значит, еще не все потеряно! Но затем они начали действовать. Вначале пропал Лоддсон. Говорили, что он глупо погиб во время очередной высадки на планету, так как во время предоргии переусердствовал с кокаином, но я-то знал, что это не так! Затем их длинные руки дотянулись до Вудса. Его труп нашли в коридоре «Энтерпрайза», с ножом в спине. Расследование ничего не дало – убийцу не нашли и, по старинной традиции флота, списали все на корабельных гремлинов. А затем они взяли Чаня. Тот просто исчез без каких-либо объяснений. По официальной версии, его перевели на другой корабль, но я-то знал, что Чань обязательно бы со мною связался!  
От Лоддсона я знал имена еще двоих из нашей организации: вулканца Сардака, который занимался изучением того, куда пропадают катры при транспортировке, и землянина Дживса. Но когда я попытался узнать, на каких кораблях они служат, корабельный компьютер сообщил мне, что в базе о них нет никакой информации. Было очевидно, что и здесь свою руку приложило командование Звездного флота.

Я понял, что должен спешить. Сам я, вероятно, не выживу – удачливость вряд ли поможет мне и на этот раз, а неуклюжесть уж точно только помешает! Да и имеет ли это значение, если я и так бездушный клон, созданный из трупов? Но вы, читающие мое письмо, вы еще можете что-то сделать! Прошу вас, не сочтите мое послание бредом краснорубашечника, переусердствовавшего с кокаином или андорианским бренди! Поверьте мне, а если не поверите, так проверьте сами! Убедиться в том, что все, сказанное мною, правда, не составит большого труда! А если и это для вас слишком сложно, то хотя бы перескажите это послание тем, кто в силах помочь нам!  
Окажите сопротивление этому уродливому монстру, огромной многоголовой гидре, прежде чем она поглотит вас и ваших детей! Ведь влияние Федерации планет все растет! Подумайте, что будет через десять лет! А через двадцать? Умоляю, прошу вас, не оставьте без внимания мое письмо, потому что только тогда у нас всех останется, пусть крохотный, но вполне реальный шанс на побееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееее


End file.
